


This Gift

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Christmas/New Year’s Stories [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: You and Bucky are spending your first Christmas together.  The rest of the team have left to spend the holiday with friends and family, but the two of you decided to stay at the Tower and enjoy the wonders of the city. This is based off of 98 Degrees'This Gift.





	This Gift

_The snow is falling, the city is white_

_Your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight_

_And we're all alone_

_There's no one home_

_You're finally in my arms again_

_The night is silent_

_And Christmas is here_

_I couldn't ask for more than having you near_

_'Cause I love you girl_

_I always will_

_And now I know the moment is right_

Steve had begged the two of you to join him and Sharon at her family's house for Christmas, but neither one of you really wanted to spend the holiday with anyone but each other.  You'd spent so many Christmas's with your friends, and they had been wonderful, but this year you just wanted it to be the two of you.  Steve had finally relented and he and Sharon had left a few days ago.  You and Bucky had spent the first few days reveling in the quiet of the empty Tower.  You'd rarely left the warmth of your bed, only venturing out for food and water.

Bucky had thought you were crazy to insist on putting up a tree in your room, but now as he was laying here with you in the stillness of the night, the only lights in the room coming from the tree, he understood.  There was something about looking at the one you love in the glow of a Christmas tree that made you realize what true beauty was. 

You'd eventually decided that it was time to leave the warm cocoon that you'd wrapped yourself in and enjoy Christmas in the city.  You'd bundled up with coats and scarves, hats and gloves, and made your way out into the world in the wee hours of Christmas morning.  Snow had fallen while you'd been locked away from the world, and the city was covered in a fresh coat of glistening white.  

The two you walked, hand in hand, through the quiet streets.  There were a few people out, but for the most part, you had the city to yourselves.  The gently falling snow created a peaceful atmosphere as you and Bucky wandered aimlessly, just content to enjoy the moment.

_Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight_

_Im' down on my knees, there's no better time_

_It's something to last for as long as you live_

_Tonight I'm going to give you (oh girl!) all my heart can give_

The streets started to become familiar as you walked along the empty sidewalks.  You were too caught up in the moment to really wonder about your destination until you rounded the corner and you realized where you were.  Rockefeller Center came into view, the massive Christmas tree commanding all of your attention.  You dropped Bucky's hand as you walked closer to see the beautiful lights shining through the layer of snow that had covered them.  You turned toward Bucky, only to find him on his knee behind you, a small box in his outstretched hand.

_I thought I'd give you something shiny and new_

_I tried to find something worthy of you_

_But I realized, when I looked inside_

_There's some things that money can't buy_

_Oh no_

_I feel the magic, whenever you're near_

_I feel it even more this time of the year_

_'Cause I love you girl_

_I always will_

_And now I know the moment is right_

_Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight_

_I'm down on my knees, there's no better time_

_It's something to last for as long as you live_

_Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give_

_You know I'll always be true to you_

_And you know I'm the one you can turn to_

_Oh oh yeah_

_Any time, any place, or anywhere_

_You know that I'll always be there_

Instead of the question you were waiting to hear, Bucky began to softly sing to you.  You knew the words by heart, it was one of your favorite Christmas songs.  The beauty of the words coming from his lips and the heartfelt way in which he sang them had tears forming in your eyes.  Your hands had gone to your face, forming a steeple as you struggled to contain the emotions flowing inside of you.  Surprise had your eyes widening, shock had rendered you speechless, and love had your heart swelling inside of your chest.  Bucky finished singing as you dropped to your knees beside him.  Your hands left your face to gently caress his.  You pulled him toward you and lightly brushed your lips over his.

"Yes."

_'Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight_

_I'm down on my knees, there's no better time_

_It's something to last for as long as you live_

_Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give_

Bucky pulled you to your feet, and you pulled the glove off your left hand as Bucky slid the ring onto your finger.  You took a moment to admire the diamond as it reflected the light from the giant Christmas tree before you wrapped your arms around him and buried your face in his neck.  His arms went around you as well, his hands running up and down your back.  You finally pulled away with a smile and gave him one more kiss before intertwining your hand with his.  Bucky began leading you back toward the Tower, the magic of the night feeling more alive than ever before.


End file.
